


Pass the Turkey

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is an old fic dont roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx





	Pass the Turkey

Thanksgiving was an odd tradition in the Salvatore household. Growing up Stefan and Damon never celebrated Thanksgiving, considering it wasn’t recognized as a holiday until 1863. But as time went on, the boys learned to become familiar with new holidays. Damon actively avoided and hated holidays were you had to spend time with family, so he usually left Stefan alone during winter time, to avoid spending Thanksgiving and Christmas with him.

But this Thanksgiving was different, Damon had an obligation to stay in town. He was dating (Y/n), and she had gave Damon a long speech on the importance of family and community. Damon didn’t really care about the socialization part of Thanksgiving, his main motivation was (Y/n) and the promise of school.

It was an unusually small gathering for Thanksgiving; Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Alaric were the only ones who could make it. (Y/n) prepared probably the largest Thanksgiving meal known to man. The table was covered end to end with mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, cranberry sauce, green beans, assorted pies, and in the middle a beautifully cooked turkey.

“Holy hell (Y/n), this is enough food to feed the entire town. How long did it take to prepare a feast like this, this looks amazing!” Alaric was probably the most impressed with the food she prepared.

(Y/n) was touched that Alaric appreciated the food she prepared. The only other person who complimented her was Stefan, and she was pretty sure he only said so to be nice. After all he and Damon have no need to eat the food she prepared. “Thank you Alaric! Took me all day to cook all thi-”

“I’d hate to interrupt the little moment you two have, but could someone pass the damn turkey,” Damon interrupted with a glare. “If someone could pass the damn turkey that’d be great,”

But Alaric per usual could only stand so much of Damon. “Damon, its tradition to say what you’re grateful for, so be nice to (Y/n) she prepared all this food everyone.” (Y/n) just wanted a normal Thanksgiving, but she should have known better than to expect anything close to normal with the Salvators.

Apparently Damon’s patience was thinner then what (Y/n) thought, because in less then 5 seconds after Alaric talked, Damon had jumped across the table and tackled him.

To put it mildly (Y/n) was fed up.“Can somebody get out the vodka? We’re going to need it.”


End file.
